


A Strangeness Like Mine

by bangtan_brat



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, cause i'm too weak for the real shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_brat/pseuds/bangtan_brat
Summary: Henry's been teaching Sumia magic, and Sumia's been teaching Henry that he's not the only oddball in the army.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always make sumia a dark flier, and henry's probably the only one with enough patience to teach her how to use tomes

“Henry, will you teach me this?” Sumia asked from her seat on the floor, propped against the dark mage’s legs.

“Hmm?” Henry hummed, peering over her shoulder at the open tome in her lap.

Sumia felt his attention leave the braids he was weaving in her hair and saw pale hands reach down to flick through the pages of the tome she’d picked up.

“Sorry Sumia, not a good idea from the looks of this one,” he said cheerily. 

Sumia twisted her lip in the crooked pout she’d become somewhat known for.

“It’s not you!” He said, leaning forward a little more and circling her in a tight, short hug. “That’s some dangerous stuff you opened up, is all!” 

“Dangerous?” She asked, distracting herself from the small flutter she felt at his touch. 

“Reeeally dangerous,” he laughed through the first word, his voice shaking in amusement. “Mess that one up and you’ll end up brain dead for real!” 

Sumia’s eyes widened at the explanation, and she whipped her head back to study the runes on the page. She wasn’t very good at magic yet, it was true. Henry had shown her the basics, and her fighting skills had improved massively ever since, but she was still very much a beginner. 

“You should steer clear of dark magic,” Henry’s voice broke the silence that had almost settled between them. “You’ll be great at anima magic in no time, so just be a little patient, okay?” He said. 

“Right,” she answered softly, feeling insecure for the lack of anything better, more intelligent to say. 

Her mind was struggling through memories of herself and Cordelia picking up staffs for the first time to better mobilize the army’s healing capabilities. As expected, Cordelia excelled rapidly. Sumia stumbled and failed. Staff work didn’t seem to be in the cards for her. She’d come up with the idea of learning to wield tomes herself as a way to make up for it, but finding someone to teach her the ropes proved difficult. Henry had offered after finding her accidentally light her skirts on fire in the woods while on his night watch duty.

“Hey,” once again, Henry’s voice pulled Sumia out of her daze, “you’re pretty amazing, Sumia!” 

“Wh-what?!” She balked. She’d grown used to Henry’s unprompted little outbursts, but no one aside from Cordelia had ever complimented her so, and she’d always suspected that her sister in the skies only did it to help Sumia feel less like a total failure. 

“I mean it! I’ve never been able to teach anybody magic before you, so that means you’re really something special,” he said, and Sumia felt her cheeks flush. If she was being honest with herself, she would probably recognize that she’d become a little hooked on hearing his praises. She’d become a little hooked on being in his company in general, as a matter of fact. Henry was someone she didn’t have pretend to be more competent around.

Where others around camp would tease or chastise her quirks and flaws, Henry would draw no extra attention to them. He never questioned her flower fortunes, (he’d seek them out, actually) and he was never impatient with her daydreaming habits (he’d stop and stare up at the clouds with her, asking what she saw in them). When Sumia tripped and broke something, Henry was only ever seconds behind, breaking something bigger or causing some larger form of mild destruction.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Henry reach around to grab at another tome in the pile she’d picked up the first one from and plopped it into her lap. 

“We can try this one next,” he said, leaning over her again to touch the worn pages of the tome, indicating the spell. Sumia wasn’t paying much attention anymore.

Henry stayed hunched over her shoulder for just a moment or two longer longer than she thought would be polite if it were anyone else. She turned her head to look back at him and caught a flash of that bright, squinty smile before she quickly returned her gaze to the runes, suddenly fascinating herself with the flicks and curves of the shapes laid there in the ink. 

In silence, the two resumed their lazy evening routine, (and Sumia was beginning to realize it _had_ become routine) Henry’s fingers twisting her hair into clumsy, uneven braids and gently brushing them out again to repeat the gesture. Sumia studied the new tome by the candlelight, until she finally noticed how much of the wax, how many hours, had melted away.  

“Oh gods, it’s late! Henry, I should-”

“You could stay, if you want,” he cut in, and he must have leaned in close again, because his voice was right in her hear, his breath right at her neck. Sumia’s body tensed and she almost shivered at how surprisingly low his tone had dropped.

She sat up pin straight, half of her hair still in the braid he’d been working on, and flipped around to look at him directly. She found no bashfulness on his pale face in the wake of the words that had left his grinning mouth. 

“You always stay too late anyway,” he went on, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her _so_ playfully.  

Sumia did shiver that time.

Her blush quickly spread from her cheeks to her ears, but her smile spread just as quickly. 

“I want to stay,” she said, proud of the confidence she heard in her own voice.

“I knew you’d say that!” Henry laughed, and reached for her hand..

Sumia was all smiles as she twined her fingers with Henry’s and let him pull her up to meet him.  She’d almost settled onto his lap before she had a wild thought and scrambled off of him to blow out the candle she’d been reading by just moments before.

That last thing she needed was to accidentally kick it over and set the tent on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> oop there's the end one day i'll write real smut without blushing like a fool lol


End file.
